Unerwarteter Familienzuwachs
by Lady Ava of Gisborne
Summary: Alle Zwerge überleben die Schlacht der fünf Heere, doch Bilbo muss ins Auenland zurückkehren, um sein altes Leben in Ordnung zu bringen und den Weg für ein neues Leben im Erebor zu ebnen. Ein Jahr später kehrt er mit einem vor kurzem verwaisten Frodo zum Einsamen Berg zurück.
1. Kapitel 1

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o° °o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

An Unexpected Addition – Unerwarteter Familienzuwachs

Teil 01

Autor:

karategal

Übersetzer:

Lady Gisborne

P16-slash

Inhalt:

[Autorisierte Übersetzung] Alle Zwerge überleben die Schlacht der fünf Heere, doch Bilbo muss ins Auenland zurückkehren, um sein altes Leben in Ordnung zu bringen und den Weg für ein neues Leben im Erebor zu ebnen. Ein Jahr später kehrt er mit einem vor kurzem verwaisten Frodo zum Einsamen Berg zurück. Thorin ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von diesem neuen, winzigen Zuwachs zu seiner Gemeinschaft halten soll.

Disclaimer:

Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung von karategals englischer Originalstory An Unexpected Addition. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören selbstverständlich Professor Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und ich verdiene mit dieser Story bzw. Übersetzung kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

Link zur Originalstory:

An Unexpected Addition

Anmerkung:

Wie sich einige von euch vielleicht erinnern werde, hatte ich diese Geschichte bzw. Übersetzung bis vor kurzem unter meinem Zweitaccount als Gwyn of Sherwood gepostet. Da ich mir mit der Zeit aber sage und schreibe drei Accounts zugelegt hatte – warum auch immer…^^ - und mir die Betreuung mit der Zeit zuviel wurde, habe ich mich entschlossen, sowohl diesen als auch meinen Drittaccount als Robyn of Locksley zu löschen und die fort geposteten Stories nun hier neu hochzuladen. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass meine ehemaligen Leser mir auch hier treu bleiben und viel Spaß beim Lesen haben! Leider weiß ich nicht, wie oft ich dazu kommen werde, neue Kapitel zu posten, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun! :D

Die Reise zurück zum Einsamen Berg war lang und ermüdend. Bereits seit mehreren Tagen hatte es in Strömen geregnet, was die Benutzung der Straßen sogar auf dem Ponyrücken recht schwierig machte. Bilbo war an diesem Morgen mehrere Male heruntergefallen und sein Hintern war von Schlamm bedeckt. Das nasse, juckende Gefühl irritierte ihn immer mehr, je weiter der Tag fortschritt, doch Bilbo weigerte sich, langsamer zu reiten oder anzuhalten, wenn sie ihrem Ziel so nah waren. Mehr als ein Jahr war vergangen, seit er den Einsamen Berg zuletzt gesehen hatte und der müde Hobbit würde ihn vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen, koste es was es wolle.

„Onkel", sagte ein zartes Stimmchen neben ihm. „Mir ist kalt."

Bilbo schaute auf das Pony neben sich und seine Hände streckten sich wie von selbst nach dem kleinen Hobbit aus, der auf Molly saß. „Es ist nicht mehr sehr weit, mein Junge. Nur ein paar Meilen weiter nach Osten und wir werden in den warmen Hallen Erebors sein." Er tätschelte dem kleinen Jungen den Rücken. „Komm her, Schätzchen, wenn ich dich eine Weile trage, wird dir wieder warm. Steck deine Hände in meinen Kragen. Ja, so. Lieber Himmel, du bist fast erfroren!"

Frodo vergrub sein winziges Gesicht an Bilbos Hals und trotz der Kapuze, die er sich übergezogen hatte, tropfte das Wasser aus seinen weichen Locken. Nachdem der Rest ihrer Reisegruppe zur Seestadt aufgebrochen war, waren sie nun ganz allein. Bilbo macht sich wegen ein paar Meilen, die sie alleine reisen mussten nicht allzu große Sorgen, vor allem da die Gegend um den Erebor nun von Zwergenpatrouillen gut bewacht wurde. Wegen des fürchterlichen Wetters waren die Straßen leer, wurden aber von einigen kleinen Bauernhöfen gesäumt, die in den Monaten seit Bilbos Abreise ins Auenland wieder aufgebaut worden waren.

„Wir werden den Zwergen eine ganz schöne Überraschung bereiten, mein Junge", sagte Bilbo und hüllte das kleine Kind in seinen eigenen, dickeren Mantel ein. „Sie glauben inzwischen wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkomme. Eine lange Reise ist das gewesen."

„Ich will nur ein Bett", murmelte Frodo. Der arme kleine Hobbit hatte nicht gerade gern auf dem Boden geschlafen. „Schön und warm, wie zu Hause."

„Du wirst das und noch mehr haben", versicherte Bilbo ihm. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Zwerge dich ganz schön bemuttern werden."

„Hunger hab' ich auch."

Bilbo lachte leise, belustigt über die einfachen, kindlichen Wünschen seines Neffen. Der arme Junge hatte ein paar schwere Monate hinter sich, in denen seinen Eltern gestorben waren, er bei den Brandybocks hatte leben müssen und nun Hunderte von Meilen zu einer fremden Zwergenstadt gereist war, die erst kürzlich wieder aufgebaut worden war. Frodo hatte jedes Recht, ein bisschen gereizt und fordernd zu sein, wie es jedes kleine Kind in seiner Situation wäre. Mit all ihren Reisegruppen waren sie recht schnell vorangekommen, ängstlich darauf bedacht, die gefährlichen und unbekannten Lande, die in den Osten Mittelerdes führten, hinter sich zu lassen. Die Reise zum Erebor vor zwei Jahren war schwer gewesen, aber Bilbo wäre der erste Hobbit, der zugab, dass es alle diese Probleme verzehnfachte, mit einem kleinen Kind zu reisen. Sogar ein sanftmütiger Halbling wie Frodo konnte im Laufe einer Tagesreise nur begrenzt viel ertragen, bevor er anfing, launisch zu werden. Auch Bilbo würde sehr, sehr froh sein, einen warmen, sicheren Platz zum Schlafen zu haben.

„Wir sollten nahe genug an…" Bilbo hielt inne und blinzelte durch den Regen. „Aha, dort ist er, mein lieber Frodo! Durch den Nebel ist er nur schwer zu erkennen, aber da ist er. Genauso hoch und stark, wie in meiner Erinnerung. Der Einsame Berg."

Frodo bewegte sich in den Armen seines Onkels und seine großen blauen Augen wurden weit, als er zum ersten Mal die Erhabenheit des Erebor erblickte. Bilbo konnte nichts gegen das breite Lächeln tun, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und lachte vor Freude leise, nachdem er seinem Neffen einen schnellen Kuss auf den daunenweichen Kopf gegeben hatte. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft.

„Willkommen im Erebor, Frodo. Deinem neuen Zuhause."

Der kleine Hobbit drehte sich nicht einmal um, als Bilbo weiterging. Nach allem, was Primulas Freunde ihm erzählt hatten, war er schon immer ein ruhiges Kind gewesen, aber Bilbos war über Frodos derart gelassene Reaktion überrascht. Er mochte zwar ruhig sein, aber Frodo war auch sehr neugierig, wie Bilbo durch den Vorfall mit den roten Pilzen im vergangenen Monat herausgefunden hatte. Normalerweise hatte Frodo einen kleinen Kommentar zu jedem…

„Er ist wirklich groß", stellte Frodo fest. „Besonders für Zwerge. Ich dachte, sie wären nicht so viel größer als wir. Lebt dort noch irgendetwas anderes? Sind das Statuen?"

Die Fragen seines Neffen entlockten Bilbo ein liebevolles Lachen. Wie es aussah, hatte er die Neugier des Jungen wieder einmal als selbstverständlich betrachtet. „Nun, manche von ihnen sind ziemlich groß, aber nicht so groß wie die Menschen in unserer letzten Reisegruppe. Oder wie die Elben. Dwalin zum Beispiel ist recht groß im Vergleich zu…"

Der ältere Hobbit erklärte alles, was er über Zwerge wusste und altersangemessen war, während sie sich der großen Stadt näherten und Molly mit ihrem Karren mit allem Notwendigen aus dem Auenland hinter ihnen herlief. Bilbo hatte sich bemüht, auf ihre lange Reise so wenig Gepäck wie möglich mitzunehmen, aber einige Dinge hatte er einfach nicht zurücklassen können, ganz gleich wie sehr es ihre Reise verlangsamte. Frodo sollte diese Dinge eines Tages erben und in dieser Sache wollte er keinen Kompromiss eingehen.

„Wow", keuchte Frodo und der Griff seiner kleinen Arme um Bilbos Hals verstärkte sich, als sie endlich die vorderen Tore der Bergstadt erreichten. „Er ist riesig."

„Das ist er, mein Junge", sagte Bilbo. „Und das wird dein…"

„Bilbo!"

Als er nach rechts schaute, war Bilbo überrascht, einen vertrauten, dreiteilig aufgetürmten, dunkelbraunen Haarschopf zu sehen. Diese lächerliche Frisur würde er überall erkennen.

„Nori!"

Er verlor keine Zeit, zu dem Gaunerzwerg hinüberzugehen und lächelte breit, als Nori ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte. Sofort gab Nori den Zwergenwachtposten ein Zeichen, herunterzukommen und ihm zu helfen, dann ergriff er Mollys Zügel und führte sie in die gewaltige Festung und hinaus aus dem strömenden Regen. Erst als die Hobbits sicher in der riesigen Eingangshalle standen, begann Nori mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Unser Meisterdieb ist endlich zurückgekehrt!" jubelte Nori. „Siehst du, ich habe den anderen Mitgliedern unserer Gemeinschaft gesagt, dass du zurückkommen würdest. Eine lange Reise vom Auenland hierher, habe ich ihnen gesagt."

„Das ist etwas untertrieben", seufzte Bilbo. „Ich habe buchstäblich das letzte Jahr auf der Straße verbracht, nur drei Wochen im Auenland. Ich glaube, ich habe in ebenso vielen Monaten auch kein Spitzendeckchen mehr angerührt."

Nori lachte dröhnend über den vertrauten Witz, erinnerte er sich doch noch allzu gut daran, wie kleinlich Bilbo gewesen war, als sie zum ersten Mal in seine Hobbithöhle gekommen waren. „Nun ich glaube nicht, dass du eines von diesen vornehmen Dingern hier finden wirst, aber… Ah! Und wer ist dieser kleine Kerl?"

„Das", sagte Bilbo und hob Frodo auf seiner Hüfte ein wenig höher, „ist mein Neffe Frodo. Ich werde mich für den Rest seiner Jugend um ihn kümmern. Frodo, das ist einer der Zwerge aus der Gemeinschaft, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Sein Name ist Nori. Sag ‚hallo'."

Verstohlen schaute Frodo aus seinem Versteck in Bilbos Halsbeuge heraus, seine kleinen Hände hatte er noch immer tief im Kragen seines Onkels vergraben. „Hallo."

Nori streckte eine Hand aus und wartete geduldig, bis der kleine Hobbit sie schüttelte. Als Frodo genügend Mut gefasst hatte, die viel größere Hand zu ergreifen, verbeugte Nori sich tief. „Sehr wohl getroffen, junger Hobbit. Mein Name ist Nori. Zu Diensten."

Bilbos Neffe kicherte. „Er ist lustig."

„Zwerge sind ein sehr lustiger Haufen", stimmte Bilbo zu. „Sie bringen dich um Haus und Hof und dann singen und tanzen sie und werfen die Teller herum, wenn sie aufräumen. Eine sehr seltsame Angewohnheit."

Nori lachte schallend und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Rücken. „Dein Onkel hat Recht, Kleiner. Wir sind ein mächtig lustiger Haufen, wir Zwerge, aber ich denke, du wirst uns mögen lernen. Schließlich haben wir recht viel Erfahrung mit Hobbits."

„Ich bin der einzige Hobbit, den ihr kennt", verbesserte Bilbo ihn. „Keine sehr beeindruckende Erfahrungsgeschichte, wenn du mich fragst."

Nori sah empört aus. „Ich bin mit dem jungen Herrn Frodo hier befreundet und er ist der beste Hobbit von allen. Ich denke, das ist eine recht beeindruckende Erfahrungsgeschichte, wenn man bedenkt, was für ein feiner junger Hobbit dieser Junge ist."

Bilbo schenkte seinem ehemaligen Weggefährten ein dankbares Lächeln. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Frodo sich wegen ihrer rauen Frechheit nicht leicht an die Zwerge gewöhnen würde, aber wie es schien, hatte er sich wieder einmal getäuscht. Noris scherzhafte Art trug viel dazu bei, dass sein Neffe sich entspannte seine ängstliche Haltung sich in den Armen seines Onkels löste. Der kleine Junge schien überhaupt keine Angst zu haben und schaute sich mit großen Augen und einem beunruhigenden Maß an Tuk'scher Neugier in der ganzen Halle um. Er winkte sogar einer besonders lauten Gruppe von Bergarbeitern zu, als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen.

„Kann ich die Minen sehen?" fragte Frodo plötzlich. „Oder die Große Halle?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Kleiner", versicherte Nori. „Aber ich denke, es gibt einige andere Leute, die du und dein Onkel zuerst sehen müssen. Wie den König."

Frodos Augen weiteten sich und der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen. „Wir werden den König treffen? Einen richtigen König? Wie in den Märchen?"

Bilbo lächelte auf seinen Neffen hinunter und sagte: „Ja, das werden wir, Frodo. Einen richtigen König."

„Wow", murmelte der kleine Junge ehrfürchtig. „Wann?"

Nori grinste das nun aufgeregte Kind an. „Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Wachen Thorin bereits benachrichtigt haben, also sollte es nicht allzu…"

„BILBO!"

Der Hobbit hatte kaum Zeit sich darauf gefasst zu machen, als zwei Paar Arme ihn vom Boden hochhoben und Bilbo von ihnen in ihrer Aufregung unter Jubeln und Rufen von einer Seide zur anderen geschubst wurde. Erschreckt durch die Tollheit der zwergischen Begrüßungssitten klammerte sich mit Mühe und Not am Hals seines Onkels fest. Glücklicherweise verlor Nori keine Zeit, dem Knuddelangriff seiner Gefährten ein Ende zu bereiten, indem er jedem der beiden mit seiner gigantischen Keule einen Klaps auf den Kopf gab und sie anschließend dafür schalt, dass sie ein kleines Kind erschreckt hatten.

„Wofür war das?!" jammerte Kíli. Er ließ Bilbo los, um die neue Beule auf seinem hübschen Kopf zu betasten. „Das ist Bilbo! Er liebt es, wenn wir ihn umarmen. Und wovon redest du? Alle Kinder sind um diese Tageszeit im dritten Stock."

„Falls es keiner von euch Idioten bemerkt hat", sagte Nori, „Bilbos Arme sind im Moment ein bisschen voll."

Während sie ihre schmerzenden Köpfe rieben, drehten Fíli und Kíli sich um, um den Hobbit anzusehen, den sie in den letzten Monaten so sehr vermisst hatten. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihnen klar wurde, dass Bilbo ein kleines Kind - einen jungen Hobbit! – in seinen Armen hielt. Fíli reagierte zuerst…

„Das ist ein Hobbitbaby!"

„Nun, er ist eigentlich schon ein paar Jahre aus das Babyalter heraus", verbesserte ihn Bilbo. „Frodo, das sind Fíli und Kíli. Sie sind die Neffen des Königs. Und sehr alberne Kerle. Jungs, das hier ist mein eigener Neffe, Frodo." Er zwang den jungen Hobbit, den Klammergriff um seine Kehle zu lösen. „Sag ‚hallo' zu den albernen Zwergen, Frodo."

Die Zwergenbrüder hüpften geradezu in ihren Stiefeln auf und ab, als sie darauf warteten, dass der junge Hobbit sie begrüßte. Anscheinend war die Aussicht, einem Hobbitkind zu begegnen, für sie sehr aufregend. Es dauerte etwa eine Minute, doch schließlich entschied sich Frodo, sein Versteck an Bilbos Hals zu verlassen und „Hallo" zu sagen.

„Ich bin Fíli…"

„Und ich bin Kíli…" Beide Zwerge verbeugten sich tief. „Zu Diensten."

Dieser letzte Teil schien Frodo sehr zu amüsieren, denn er kam ganz aus Bilbos Halsbeuge hervor und begann erneut, sich im Raum umzuschauen. Der kleine Junge starrte die beiden Zwerge an und blinzelte nicht einmal, als er sie eingehend betrachtete.

Frodo zeigte auf Kíli. „Du siehst nicht wie ein Zwerg aus."

Der braunhaarige Zwerg starrte den jungen Hobbit nur an, während sein Bruder und Nori erstaunt auflachten. „Wie bitte?"

„Deine Nase ist irgendwie klein. Und du siehst einfach nicht wie die anderen aus", antwortete Frodo und fuchtelte mit beiden Händen im Raum herum. „Weniger haarig. Hast du ein Schwert? Oder einen Kampfhammer? Ist das nicht das, was Zwerge benutzen, Onkel Bilbo?"

„Manchmal, Frodo, aber Kíli ist mehr ein Bogenschütze als alles andere. Warge und Orks haben keine Chance gegen ihn." Jetzt lächelte der junge Zwerg und warf sich, stolz über die Komplimente, in die Brust. „Aber du kannst dir ihre Waffen später ansehen. Einstweilen wird es das Beste sein, wenn wir uns trockene Kleidung anziehen."

Die Brüder gaben Bilbo ein Zeichen, ihnen zu folgen, doch vorher wiesen sie mehrere Zwerge an, sich um Molly zu kümmern und ihre Habseligkeiten in den königlichen Flügel des Palastes zu bringen.

„Hier entlang, meine Hobbit-Freunde. Trockene Kleidung und gutes Essen erwarten euch."

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o° °o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	2. Kapitel 2

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o° °o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

An Unexpected Addition – Unerwarteter Familienzuwachs

Teil 02

Autor:

karategal

Übersetzer:

Lady Gisborne

P16-slash

Inhalt:

[Autorisierte Übersetzung] Alle Zwerge überleben die Schlacht der fünf Heere, doch Bilbo muss ins Auenland zurückkehren, um sein altes Leben in Ordnung zu bringen und den Weg für ein neues Leben im Erebor zu ebnen. Ein Jahr später kehrt er mit einem vor kurzem verwaisten Frodo zum Einsamen Berg zurück. Thorin ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von diesem neuen, winzigen Zuwachs zu seiner Gemeinschaft halten soll.

Disclaimer:

Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung von karategals englischer Originalstory An Unexpected Addition. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören selbstverständlich Professor Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und ich verdiene mit dieser Story bzw. Übersetzung kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

Link zur Originalstory:

An Unexpected Addition

Anmerkung:

Wie sich einige von euch vielleicht erinnern werde, hatte ich diese Geschichte bzw. Übersetzung bis vor kurzem unter meinem Zweitaccount als Gwyn of Sherwood gepostet. Da ich mir mit der Zeit aber sage und schreibe drei Accounts zugelegt hatte – warum auch immer…^^ - und mir die Betreuung mit der Zeit zuviel wurde, habe ich mich entschlossen, sowohl diesen als auch meinen Drittaccount als Robyn of Locksley zu löschen und die fort geposteten Stories nun hier neu hochzuladen. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass meine ehemaligen Leser mir auch hier treu bleiben und viel Spaß beim Lesen haben! Leider weiß ich nicht, wie oft ich dazu kommen werde, neue Kapitel zu posten, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun! :D

Die Hallen Erebors waren genauso groß und beeindruckend, wie Bilbo sie in Erinnerung hatte, jede kleine Ecke und jeder verborgene Winkel mit einer Kunstfertigkeit ausgeschmückt, die in Mittelerde ihresgleichen suchte. Frodo war genauso verzaubert und seine blauen Augen huschten nur so durch den Raum, während Fíli und Kíli sich bemühten, alle Fragen zu beantworten, die aus seinem Mund sprudelten. Das freundliche Wesen der Brüder hatte das Herz des kleinen Hobbits im Sturm erobert und mit jeder Halle oder jedem Gemach, an dem sie vorbeikamen, fachte seine freudige Erregung die ihre noch mehr an. Frodo fühlte sich noch immer nicht wohl genug, um an einem so fremden Ort selbst zu laufen, aber das Kind reagierte viel besser, als Bilbo bei ihrer Ankunft erwartet hatte.

„Was ist ein Saphir?" fragte Frodo, als Fíli begann, alle Juwelen und Steine aufzuzählen, die im Berg zu finden waren. „Und ein Sm…agd…"

„Ein Smaragd", verbesserte Fíli. „Und das sind zwei Arten von Edelsteinen, die in mehr Blau- und Grüntönen vorkommen, als man jemals zu zählen hoffen könnte. In Erebors Minen gibt es die schönsten Smaragde und Saphire von ganz Mittelerde."

„Wir können dich mit hinunter nehmen, damit du sie sehen kannst, wenn du erst…"

„Ohhhhh nein", fuhr Bilbo ihn an. „Für diesen kleinen Hobbit gibt es keine Minen. Vielleicht einen sehr sicheren und sehr geschützten Blick von oben, aber keine echten Minen. Keine. Absolut keine. Und wage es nicht, auch nur zu versuchen, mit mir darüber zu diskutieren, Kíli."

„Aber Onkel Bilbo…"

„Nein, ich will nichts davon hören", sagte Bilbo entschieden. „Und das ist mein letztes Wort. Also, was sagtest du gerade über die neuen Tunnel, Fíli?"

Sich vor der elterlichen Wut hütend, die sie bei Bilbo auslösen könnten, war Fíli vernünftig genug, zu einem sichereren Thema überzugehen. "Was ist dein Lieblingsessen, Kleiner?"

„Hackfleischpastete!" antwortete Frodo sofort. „Meine Mama hat immer…"

Als Bilbo ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zuwarf, sagte Fíli schnell: „Oh ja, das ist eine gute Wahl, Frodo! In Erebor gibt es einige der leckersten Hackfleischpasteten der ganzen Gegend."

„Und Käsesorten!" fügte Kíli hinzu und deutete mit den Händen einen runden Laib Käse an. „Wir werden dich so damit vollstopfen, dass dein armer Onkel dich eine Woche lang riechen kann. Der einfachste Weg, ein Kind aufzuspüren, wie wir Zwerge sagen."

Das brachte Frodo ein wenig zum Kichern. „Das ist albern. Ich will nicht wie Käse riechen. Er ist stinkig."

„Zufälligerweise schätzen wir Zwerge Stinkigkeit", sagte Fíli schmollend. „Du solltest wissen, junger Hobbit, dass ich als kleiner Junge den „stinkigster Stinker der jemals stank"-Wettbewerb gewonnen habe. Und das obendrein durch einen Erdrutsch."

„Oder einen Stinkrutsch", fügte Kíli grinsend hinzu. „Unsere arme Mutter wollte ihn nicht in den Arm nehmen, so stinkig war er. Er roch wie Schimmelkäse."

„Bääähhh", machte Frodo. „Das ist eklig."

„Du musstest dir kein Zimmer mit ihm teilen", sagte Kíli. „Mein armer Riecher hat monatelang nicht richtig funktioniert. Kühe rochen wie Gänseblümchen, der Badezimmerausguss wie Apfelkuchen. Es war eine sehr schwere Zeit."

Gerade als Fíli und Kíli anfingen, Frodo mit der Geschichte zu erfreuen, wie sie sich in einem unterirdischen Minenschacht verirrt hatten, erreichten sie die königlichen Gemächer. Da er an das Terrain Erebors dachte, war Bilbo über diese Geschichte nicht gerade erbaut, doch dank des plötzlichen Auftauchens der besagten Gemächer war sie zu Ende, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte. Einen Moment später erschienen mehrere Zwerge hinter ihnen, mit einer enormen Anzahl von Kisten in ihren Armen.

„Was ist das alles?" fragte Bilbo.

„Nur einige wichtige Dinge, von denen wir dachten, dass ihr sie brauchen würdet", sagte Fíli grinsend. „Und das wird etwas von eurem eigenen Gepäck sein, vermute ich." Er deutete auf die letzten drei Männer in der Gepäckreihe. „Ein Bad wurde bereits eingelassen, also wascht euch und dann können wir euch zwei Hobbit mit guter Zwergenkochkunst vollstopfen. Wir warten in der Halle auf euch, also ruft uns, wenn ihr soweit seid."

Die Brüder schoben Bilbo in das Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter ihm. Er schnaubte über die Aufdringlichkeit der Zwerge, bevor er sich eine Minute lang in dem Raum umschaute und als ihm bewusst wurde, wo genau sie wohnen würden, blieb ihm vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen. Wenn auch nicht so vornehm und kunstvoll wie seine vorherige Unterkunft in Bruchtal, war der Raum doch sehr groß und wundervoll eingerichtet. Alles war in dunkler Eiche, blauem Stoff und schwarzem Granit gehalten, wie es Bilbo noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war schlicht und einfach ein Zimmer, das eines Königs würdig war. Oder zumindest eines Angehörigen der Königsfamilie und nicht zwei durchnässter Hobbits, die aus den einfachen Feldern des Augenlandes stammten.

Selten zuvor in seinem Leben hatte Bilbo sich so unwichtig und fehl am Platze gefühlt. Allein das Himmelbett musste mehr als ganz Beutelsend zusammen gekostet haben. Und die Kommoden waren mit aufwendigen Schnitzereien verziert, die weit kunstvoller waren als alles, das er jemals im Auenland gesehen hatte. Und war das dort oben ein Rubin über dem Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand?! Das alles war viel zu glanzvoll und verschwenderisch für einen einfachen Hobbit wie ihn.

„Schau mal, Onkel Bilbo!" krähte Frodo, krabbelte aus den Armen des älteren Mannes und durch das Zimmer, um auf die Wand zu zeigen. „Das ist eine Karte von Mittelerde! Schau, sogar ein Teil des Auenlandes ist darauf, genau hier." Frodo zeigte auf ein kleines, von Hand gezeichnetes Bild neben der Karte. „Das ist Beutelsend. Von innen und außen."

„Das ist es", murmelte Bilbo als er näher trat und Frodo auf den Arm nahm. „Wir können es uns später genauer ansehen. Jetzt lass uns dich baden, Schätzchen."

Das Bad verlief viel einfacher als sonst. Frodo war von der in den Boden eingelassenen Badewanne, mit der das Badezimmer versehen war, hingerissen und trat mit seinen kleinen Füßen nach den Blasen, die die Wasseroberfläche bedeckten. Bilbo ging zuerst hinein und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sich zur Sicherheit und zum einfachen Einsteigen Stufen an zwei Ecken der Wanne befanden. Sein Neffe schloss sich ihm nur zu gerne an und streckte wie üblich seine kleinen Arme in einer stummen Bitte um Hilfe aus.

„Sie ist so groß", grinste Frodo, der sicher in den Armen seines Onkels saß. Durch den Tod seiner Eltern war er Flüssen gegenüber sehr misstrauisch, doch das Badewasser schienkein neuer Grund zur Furcht zu sein. Angesichts dieser sehr willkommenen Enthüllung konnte Bilbo einen erleichterten Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. „Können wir sie behalten?"

„Vorläufig", antwortete Bilbo. Noch bevor diese Nacht vorüber war, würde er mit Thorin über die lächerliche Pompösität ihrer Gemächer sprechen. Ein Hobbit brauchte wirklich keine so luxuriöse Behausung, besonders kein einfacher wie Bilbo Beutlin. „Jetzt hebe deine Arme, damit ich unter sie komme. Ja, beide. Nur die Valar wissen, was unter ihnen gewachsen ist."

„Pilze!"

„Wag es nicht, auch nur zu versuchen, mit dem Thema Pilze anzufangen, Kleiner", warnte ihn Bilbo mit einem scharfen Blick. „Ich habe von diesen fürchterlichen Dingern für den Rest meines Lebens genug. Kein Onkel sollte so etwas durchmachen müssen."

„Aber sie sahen aus wie die, die Hamson Gamdschie immer gesammelt hat", argumentierte Frodo mit einem übertriebenen Schmollen. „Und die haben immer so gut geschmeckt."

„Und als ein Beutlin solltest du es besser wissen, als blind dem Beispiel eines Tucks zu folgen, mein Junge", sagte Bilbo. Er nahm die Flasche Shampoo, die neben der Badewanne stand und goss sich etwas davon in die Hand. Es roch nach Lavendel. „Sie denken kaum jemals nach, bevor sie handeln. Närrische Tucks."

„Aber ich..", stotterte Frodo als sein Onkel begann, sein lockiges Haar einzuseifen. „Auuu, meine Augen! Es brennt! Und stinkt!"

Bilbo seufzte. Trotz Frodos Vorliebe für Badewasser schien der junge Hobbit das Baden noch immer sehr zu verabscheuen. Ohne das leiseste Zögern seifte er seinen Neffen ein und hörte erst auf, als er von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blasen bedeckt war. Wenn es nach Bilbo ginge, würde Frodo der sauberste kleine Hobbit sein, den die Zwerge jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Bedingt durch das Wesen der Hobbits und die einsame Lage Erebors war es natürlich sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Frodo der sauberste, kleinste Halbling sein würde, den sie in ihrem Leben jemals sehen würden.

Lächelnd betrachtete er das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit. „Das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Frodos wütender Blick sagte etwas anderes.

„In Ordnung, sei ein lieber Hobbit und zieh die Sachen an, die ich für dich hingelegt habe, während ich fertig bade", wies Bilbo ihn an, als er seinen Neffen aus der Wanne hob. „Es wäre sehr unhöflich, unsere Gastgeber länger als nötig warten zu lassen."

Frodo gab keine Widerworte, sondern trocknete sich stattdessen ab und zog sich ohne viel Aufhebens an. Er war wirklich ein guter Junge, dachte Bilbo lächelnd. Trotz allem, was er in den letzten sechs Monaten hatte durchmachen müssen, war Frodo, besonders auf der Reise zum Erebor, erstaunlich nett gewesen. Natürlich hatte es Tage gegeben, an denen er quengelig oder schlecht gelaunt gewesen war, aber das war in seinem jungen Alter nur natürlich. Letzten Endes war der Junge jedoch sehr brav und ein begeisterter Leser - man brauchte Frodo nur ein gutes Märchen zu geben und das Hobbitkind konnte stundenlang still und leise sein.

„Vergiss nicht, dich hinter den Ohren abzutrocknen", sagte Bilbo, als er aus der Wanne stieg. „Auch wenn wir unter ihnen leben, will ich nicht, dass du wie ein Zwerg aussiehst." Er ging auf Nummer sicher und trocknete Frodos Haar gründlich ab, sobald er fertig angezogen war, denn er fürchtete immer, dass der kleine Halbling sich eine durch Kälte verursachte Krankheit einfangen könnte. „Jetzt trockne dich zwischen den Zehen ab. Guter Junge."

Sobald sie abgetrocknet und angezogen waren, vergewisserte Bilbo sich, dass sein Neffe bereit war, einen Speisesaal voller wilder Zwerge zu betreten. Wenn er auch etwas nervös war, schien Frodo aufrichtig begeistert, noch ein anderes Volk kennenzulernen - die Tatsache, dass ihre zwergischen Gastgeber gute Freunde seines Onkels waren, machte alles noch besser. Als Bilbo bereit zum Aufbruch war, hüpfte er vor Ungeduld beinah auf und ab und wickelte sich die ausgefransten Säume seiner einfachen Hobbitkleidung um die Finger.

„Komm schon, Onkel Bilbo, beeil dich", drängte Frodo. „Ich habe Hunger."

„Aus gutem Grund", sagte Bilbo gedehnt. „Ich denke, die Zwerge sind mehr für deinen Tatendrang verantwortlich, als die Aussicht auf Essen." Bilbo ging hinüber und nahm seinen hüpfenden Neffen auf den Arm, kuschelte ihn dicht an sich und atmete den süßen Geruch des Kleinkindes, den er nach dem Waschen immer verströmte, tief ein. Auf ihrer Reise waren sie mehrmals in arge Bedrängnis geraten und so war es eine große Erleichterung, Frodo gesund und munter im Erebor zu haben. Er zeigte auf das Bett und fragte: „Möchtest du Rupert mitnehmen?"

Frodo überlegte einen Moment. „Nein, er kann das Zimmer bewachen, während wir weg sind. Dafür sorgen, dass Orks und Trolle draußen bleiben."

„Eine kluge Entscheidung." Bilbo ging hinüber und setzte das beornähnliche Kuscheltier so hin, dass es zur Tür schaute. Primula hatte den Stoffbären kurz nach dessen Geburt für Frodo gemacht und war deshalb eines der kostbarsten Besitztümer seines Neffen. „Siehst du, nun kann Rupert das ganze Zimmer vor Eindringlingen bewachen. In Ordnung?"

„Ja." Ein lauter Knall, der Frodo veranlasste, erneut auf und ab zu hüpfen, kam von draußen auf dem Gang. „Können wir jetzt gehen? Bitte!"

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung", lachte Bilbo leise. „So was von fordernd."

Als sie aus der Tür traten, wurden die beiden Hobbits von mehreren vertrauten Gesichtern und lauten, aufgeregten Rufen begrüßt. Bilbo hatte kaum Zeit, einen Schritt zurückzutreten, bevor er von einem Paar dicker Arme umschlungen wurde.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Junge", krähte Dwalin. „Und das muss der kleine Hobbit sein, mit dem Fíli und Kíli so angegeben haben." Der Größte der Zwergengemeinschaft schenkte Frodo ein breites Lächeln und verbeugte sich tief. „Ich bin Dwalin, Kleiner. Und genau hinter mir stehen unsere ansässigen Bergarbeiter: Bofur, Bifur und Bombur." Sie alle winkten dem amüsierten Halbling vergnügt zu. „Zu Diensten."

Frodo winkte zurück. „Hallo."

„Du musst ein hungriger kleiner Hobbit sein", sagte Bombur. Er tätschelte seinen dicken Bauch. „Eine lange Reise vom Auenland hieher, denke ich mir." Er gab dem Halbling ein paar Kekse, an denen er knabbern konnte. „Seid ihr bereit für etwas zwergische Kochkunst?"

Bilbos Neffe nickte, während er einen Keks zerbrach und sich eine Hälfte davon in den Mund steckte. Die andere Hälfte landete in Bilbos Mund. Als er gedankenverloren kaute, erkannte er bald den Geschmack von Walnüssen und zeigte Bombur seinen hochgestreckten Daumen. Es würde so schön werden, endlich wieder gekochtes Essen zu haben. Frodo und auch er selbst hatte in den vergangenen sechs Monaten von dürftigen Rationen gelebt, mit Bruchtal als ihrer einzigen kurzen Ruhepause. Er würde sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen müssen, sich nicht mehr um das Essen sorgen zu müssen.

Bilbo räusperte sich, als Frodo versuchte, ihm einen weiteren Keks in den Mund zu schieben. „Also, was sagen wir, Frodo?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der hungrige Halbling verstand. „Oh, ähm, danke, Herr Bombur. Sie sind wirklich gut."

Der fröhliche Zwerg sah geradezu lächerlich erfreut aus.

„Manieren sind für die Erziehung eines guten Hobbits notwendig", sagte Bilbo, als Fíli, Kíli und Bofur anfingen zu kichern. „Nicht, dass Zwerge etwas von Manieren verstehen, deshalb werde ich meine Anstrengungen verdoppeln müssen, wie mir scheint."

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Frodo, als Bifur anfing, schnell in einer seltsamen Sprache mit seinen Vettern zu sprechen. „Onkel?"

„Bifur spricht Khuzdul, die Sprache der Zwerge", erklärte er seinem ewig neugierigen Neffen. „Ich glaube, das Stück Axt dort in seinem Kopf hat mit den Jahren ein paar, äh, Probleme verursacht. Zumindest, was das Sprechen anderer Sprachen angeht."

Frodo nickte und runzelte die Stirn. „Dann kann ich es auch lernen?"

„Nun, Frodo, ich glaube nicht, dass das…"

„Oh, oh, oh! Ich kann es ihm beibringen!" rief Kíli und schubste seinen Bruder aus dem Weg, als er versuchte, das Privileg zu erringen, den Halbling zu unterrichten. Fíli ergriff sein langes Haar und zerrte Kíli mit sich hinunter auf den Boden. „Mein Khuzdul ist perfekt. Hey, was machst du da? Geh…von…mir…runter!"

Nun, das war ganz sicher nicht die Antwort oder Reaktion, die Bilbo von ihnen erwartet hatte.

„Du bist in Khuzdul beinah durchgefallen, du Dummkopf!" widersprach Fíli. „Ich habe viel bessere…"

„Nein, hast du nicht! Such dir deinen eigenen Hobbit!"

Bilbo seufzte nur und folgte den anderen den Gang hinunter, während die Brüder versuchten, einander im Würgegriff zu packen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich etwas anderes von ihnen erwartet habe. Das war sehr töricht von mir."

„Ich denke, du solltest Balin den Unterricht überlassen", sagte Dwalin. „Er hat Thorin alles beigebracht, was er weiß, also wird er eine ausgezeichnete Wahl für unseren kleinen Hobbit hier sein. Und er ist ein Naturtalent im Umgang mit kleinen Kindern."

Bilbo nickte. „Wenn er dazu bereit ist, wäre ich sehr froh, wenn er Frodo unterrichten würde."

„Ich werde später mit ihm darüber sprechen, wenn er mit Thorin von der Überprüfung der Minen zurückkommt", versicherte Dwalin ihm. „Er hat in letzter Zeit zu hart gearbeitet, deshalb wird es für ihn eine schöne Abwechslung von Erebors Politik."

Wärme durchströmte Bilbo angesichts dieser freundlichen Geste. „Danke, Dwalin. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Dass ihr Frodo so gut aufnehmt, meine ich."

„Gern geschehen."

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o° °o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	3. Kapitel 3

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o° °o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

An Unexpected Addition – Unerwarteter Familienzuwachs

Teil 03

Autor:

karategal

Übersetzer:

Lady Gisborne

P16-slash

Inhalt:

[Autorisierte Übersetzung] Alle Zwerge überleben die Schlacht der fünf Heere, doch Bilbo muss ins Auenland zurückkehren, um sein altes Leben in Ordnung zu bringen und den Weg für ein neues Leben im Erebor zu ebnen. Ein Jahr später kehrt er mit einem vor kurzem verwaisten Frodo zum Einsamen Berg zurück. Thorin ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von diesem neuen, winzigen Zuwachs zu seiner Gemeinschaft halten soll.

Disclaimer:

Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung von karategals englischer Originalstory An Unexpected Addition. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören selbstverständlich Professor Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und ich verdiene mit dieser Story bzw. Übersetzung kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

Link zur Originalstory:

An Unexpected Addition

Anmerkung:

Dieses Kapitel widme ich satine kryze, Leah Clearwater21, Jazzix3, Sommerblue, Salmandria und Aika für ihre lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Ganz lieben Dank für eure Rückmeldung und das Lob! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch das neue Kapitel! :D

Die Zwergen waren genauso wild und unordentlich bei den Mahlzeiten, wie Bilbo in Erinnerung hatte: Äpfel, Gebäck und mit Butter bestrichene Brötchen flogen von einer Richtung in die andere, während sie darum stritten, wer die besten Stücke des glasierten Schinkens bekommen würde. Bilbo lehnte sich einfach zurück und beobachtete das Treiben; sein eigener Teller befand sich auf sicherem Abstand von den Zwergen am Kopf der Tafel. Frodo saß auf seinem Schoß, mit zwei kleinen Stücken Schinken sowie einigem an gesundem Gemüse auf seinem eigenen Teller. Zuerst hatten die Zwerge, die nichts Grünes kochen wollten, protestiert, aber Bilbo hatte ein Machtwort gesprochen und würde sich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht erweichen lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch Zwergen geht, aber ein junger Hobbit braucht Gemüse, wenn er schön gesund heranwachsen will", hatte Bilbo erklärt. „Nun, willst du, dass Frodo schlecht und ungesund ernährt wird, Bombur?"

Fünf Minuten später stellte der rundliche Zwerg eine Schüssel Mischgemüse auf den Tisch und das große Festmahl war in vollem Gange; verschiedene Esswaren flogen durch die Luft, wann immer etwas Bestimmtes verlangt wurde. Fíli und Kíli fingen schließlich an, „Fang-das-fliegende-Essen" zu spielen, woraufhin Gebäck und kleine Käsestücke durch die Luft geworfen wurden, während jeder der am Tisch sitzenden Zwerge versuchte, sein Geschick zu beweisen. Frodo jubelte jedes Mal, wenn es einem von ihnen gelang, ein Stück Essen in ihren Mund zu bekommen und seine haarigen kleinen Füße baumelten im Rhythmus zu dem Poltern und Klatschen ihrer lärmenden Gefährten.

„Bombur!" rief Fíli, als der dicke Zwerg mit einigen weiteren Tabletts voller Essen zurückkam. Ein Stück Cheddar-Käse kam auf ihn zugeflogen. „Kommt!"

„Hab es!"

Der Käse flog direkt in seinen Mund und alle im Raum jubelten laut. Bombur verbeugte sich kurz, bevor er die Tabletts auf dem Tisch abstellte. Ein kleineres Tablett stellte er direkt neben die beiden Hobbits.

„Und ein paar selbstgemachte Hackfleischpasteten für den Kleinen", strahlte Bombur und schlug mit seiner treuen Suppenkelle auf jede Hand, die versuchte, in die Nähe der Pasteten zu gelangen. „Ich würde sie aber noch ein paar Minuten abkühlen lassen."

Frodo schaute die Blätterteigpasteten hungrig an. „Danke."

Bombur tätschelte den Kopf des kleinen Jungen, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Platz am anderen Ende der Tafel zurückkehrte. „Gern geschehen, Kleiner. In Zukunft kannst du mein Geschmackstester sein. Nur wenige hier wissen gutes Essen zu schätzen."

„Warum kriege ich keine, Bombur?" jammerte Fíli. „Ich weiß gutes Essen zu schätzen. Ich liebe gutes Essen. Bei Mahal, ich habe mich schon vorher von dir vergiften lassen!"

„Weil du weder klein noch ein Hobbit bist. Deshalb."

Fíli verschränkte die Arme und schmollte. „Also bekommen Hobbits hier eine Sonderbehandlung."

„Selbstverständlich."

Bilbo schaute die Zwerge um ihn herum lächelnd an. Kíli und Nori stritten sich um ein Stück Apfelpastete, während es Bombur irgendwie gelang, sich ein ganzes Drittel der besagten Pastete in den Mund zu stopfen. Fíli warf ein kleines Stück Fleisch hoch in die Luft, das Bofur laut jubelnd in seinem Mund auffing. Bifur und Dwalin schienen einen Trinkwettbewerb zu veranstalten und stürzten den Inhalt ihrer Bierkrüge begeistert und mit zurückgeworfenen Köpfen hinunter. Dori schien zu zählen, wer gewann und Fleisch, Käse und Beerentörtchen schienen der Preis für den Sieger zu sein.

„Das habe ich vermisst."

Frodo stürzte sich auf die Hackfleischpasteten, sobald ihm Bilbo die Erlaubnis dazu gab und seine kleinen Finger waren innerhalb von Sekunden mit Teig und Krümeln bedeckt. Sein Onkel versuchte, den Überblick über die Unordnung zu behalten, was jedoch immer schwieriger wurde, denn Frodo schien bereits die zwergische Art sich vollzustopfen nachzuahmen. Seine klebrigen Finger waren sogar frech genug, Fílis Hand wegzuschlagen und ein schelmisches Lächeln erschien auf Frodos Gesicht, als der blonde Zwerg in gespieltem Schmerz keuchte. Bilbo gab ihm für derart ungezogenes Benehmen einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberschenkel; das Letzte, was er brauchte, war ein Zwerg wie Fíli, der zuviel Einfluss auf den jungen Hobbit ausübte.

„Hör mal, Frodo, du weißt, dass ich nicht…"

Das laute Dröhnen eines Hornes unterbrach ihn. Alle Zwerge an der Tafel sprangen plötzlich auf und jeder von ihnen griff nach einer Waffe, als sie aus dem Raum eilten. Bilbo schaute sich nur um, hielt Frodo fest an seine Brust gedrückt und hatte das Essen vollkommen vergessen, als Bofur und Dori ihn an den Armen ergriffen. Gerade wollte der Hobbit nach der Bedeutung des Hornes fragen, als eine Stimme durch die Gänge schallte.

„ORKS!"

Bilbo spürte, wie sich sein Neffe fester an seinen Hals klammerte, verängstigt durch die Schreie der Zwergenwächter. Und Frodo war nicht naiv, sondern wusste sehr wohl, was ein Ork war und welche Zerstörung sie über eine Siedlung bringen konnten. Während ihrer Reise zum Erebor hatten sie eine ganze Menge davon gesehen.

„SIE KOMMEN VON DEN WESTLICHEN HÜGELN!"

Starke Hände führten Bilbo durch die Gänge, durch die zahlreiche voll bewaffnete Zwerge an ihnen vorbei zum Eingang der Festung stürmten. Fortwährend erklang das Horn laut und rau in der zuvor ruhigen Luft. Zwerge riefen einander Worte in Khuzdul zu, ihre Befehle sogar für einen fremden Zuhörer wie ihn selbst kurz und knapp. Bofur blieb die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihnen, während Dori sie über die hohen Gehwege durch Erebors Haupthalle führte, direkt links neben dem Hauptweg, der aus der Festung hinausführte. Eine vertraute, voll bewaffnete Gestalt stand am vorderen Ende des Pfades, rief den versammelten Soldaten Befehle zu und führte sie zu mehreren verschiedenen Söllern und Eingängen.

„Ist das Thorin?"

Bofur warf einen Blick zur Seite und nickte flüchtig. „Ja, das ist er. In all seiner königlichen Schroffheit. Er führt immer gemeinsam mit König Bard die Angriffe gegen die Orks an. Egal, wie oft wir sie zurückschlagen, die hässlichen Biester kommen einfach immer wieder zurück."

Der Hobbit schaute besorgt hinüber. „Wird er nicht…ich meine, ist er gesund genug, um zu kämpfen? Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah…"

„Seine Wunden sind gut verheilt", versicherte ihm Bofur. „Er hat so viele Narben wie ein alter Packesel, aber er ist so stark und gesund wie es sich ein Zwerg nur wünschen kann. Orks wie Butter in Scheiben zu schneiden scheint seit kurzem sein bevorzugter Zeitvertreib zu sein."

„Ich dachte, die Orks wären aus dieser Gegend verschwunden", sagte Bilbo. Nun konnte er Fíli und Kíli auf ihren Onkel zulaufen sehen. „Nach der Schlacht, meine ich."

„Nicht alle. Sie haben immer noch ein paar Festungen in den Vorbergen im Nordwesten und ein paar entlang der nördlichen Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes. Thorin hat fast jeden Monat Kundschafter zur Aufklärung ausgesandt, aber wir sind immer noch zu wenige", seufzte Bofur. „Es wird noch mindestens sechs Monate dauern, bis die nächste Karawane aus den Blauen Bergen eintrifft, also werden wir es bis dahin so schaffen müssen."

Bilbo beobachtete wie sich die Zwerge zum Kampf bereitmachten. Fíli stand neben seinem Onkel und besprach offenbar etwas Wichtiges mit ihm. Leider konnte Bilbo aufgrund seiner, im Vergleich zu einem Durchschnittszwerg, geringen Größe kaum über die Seiten des Gehweges hinaussehen oder auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick hinüberwerfen. Er war jedoch groß genug, um durch einige der niedrigeren, mit Ornamenten dekorierten Abschnitte zu schauen und sah, wie Fíli auf seinen momentanen Standort zeigte. Als er spürte, wie sich Thorins intensiver Blick ihm zuwandte, winkte Bilbo flüchtig, bevor Bofur ihn in weiter in die Bergfestung hineinzog.

„Wir haben einige sichere Räume, in denen wir die Kinder während eines Angriffs unterbringen", erklärte Bofur. „Die Wände sind dicker als an irgendwo anders im Berg. Frodo und du werdet dort unten vollkommen sicher sein." Dori blieb stehen und schlug einen Moment später eine andere Richtung ein. "Und ich werde für alle Fälle bei euch bleiben."

Der Hobbit nickte und folgte Bofur mehrere schmale Treppen hinunter, mit Frodo als beständiger Wärme an seiner Brust. Schließlich kamen sie in einen großen Raum, in dem bereits ungefähr ein Dutzend kleiner Kinder mit ihren Zwergenmüttern an der hinteren Wand saßen. Bilbo war überrascht, so viele Frauen zu sehen, was vor allem an den verschiedenen Geschichten lag, die er auf der Reise zum Erebor gehört hatte. Viele von ihnen waren auf ihre eigene Weise recht hübsch, mit dekorativen Backenbärten und stämmigem Körperbau. Und natürlich trugen sie alle ihre eigenen Waffen und ihre Gesichter waren grimmig, als das Horn immer wieder über ihnen erklang.

„Hast du diesen leuchtenden Brieföffner noch bei dir?" fragte Bofur, während er Bilbo ein Zeichen gab, sich auf eine nahegelegene Kiste zu setzen. „Den aus der Höhle?"

„Oh, ähm, ja", sagte Bilbo und fuhr mit den Fingern durch Frodos weiche Locken. „Aber ich habe ihn auf dem Nachttisch in unserem Gemach gelassen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn in der Stadt brauchen würde. Es besteht doch keine Gefahr, dass er gestohlen wird?"

„Die Orks sind niemals auch nur nah daran gewesen, in die Stadt zu gelangen, also gibt es keinen Grund zur Sorge", versicherte ihm der Zwerg mit dem Schlapphut. „Aber es wäre klug, wenn du ihn in Zukunft bei dir tragen würdest, besonders wenn du die Umgebung zu erkunden willst. Dieses Leuchten…dass man sieht, wann immer ein Ork in der Nähe ist, könnte sich als nützlich erweisen. Zumindest bis die nächste Karawane eintrifft und wir ein paar hundert Wachen mehr in der Stadt haben."

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Bilbo mit einem knappen Nicken. „Möchtest du ein paar Geschichten hören, Frodo? Vielleicht die über den Braunen Zauberer?"

Frodo, der auf dem Schoß seines Onkels saß, nickte eifrig. Seine behaarten Füße baumelten nervös hin und her, was ein deutliches Zeichen war, dass Frodo sich in ihrer momentanen Situation unwohl fühlte.

„Ja, die kenne ich", gluckste Bofur mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Radagast war schon ein seltsamer Zeitgenosse, sogar für einen Zauberer." Er lehnte sich hinunter auf Frodos Höhe und tätschelte den Arm des kleinen Hobbits. „Hey, wusstest du, dass Radagast ein ganz großes Rudel Warge mit nur einem Schlitten mit Kaninchen abgehängt hat?"

Bei diesen Worten sah Frodo ein wenig neugierig aus.

„Kaninchen?"

„Rhosgobel-Kaninchen!" sagte Bofur mit einer schwungvollen Geste. „Die schnellsten kleinen Kerle, die du jemals in deinem Leben zu sehen bekommen wirst. Die Warge hatten nicht die geringste Chance gegen diese Fellbälle! Und der Braune Zauberer flitzte ihnen direkt unter ihren Schnauzen hindurch, während wir..."

Wie sich herausstellte, war Bofur, wenn es um Kinder ging, ein meisterhafter Geschichtenerzähler, sodass alle kleinen Zwerge und die beiden Hobbits in der Mitte des Raumes zu seinen Füßen saßen. Bilbo beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem breiten Lächeln, belustigt von den Ausschmückungen, die Bofur in einige seiner Geschichten über die Reise zum Erebor einfließen ließ. Wenn die Zuhörer Bofurs Geschichten glaubten, musste Thorin der stärkste, zäheste und majestätischste König in der ganzen Geschichte von Mittelerde sein. Ganz zu schweigen von den zahlreichen Missetaten der Elben, die er als arrogante Baumliebhaber darstellte, besonders die Elben des Düsterwaldes. Bilbo versuchte, ein paar Berichtigungen hinsichtlich der bitter benötigten Hilfe einzuwerfen, die ihnen die Elben von Bruchtal hatten zuteilwerden lassen, doch das erwies sich als sinnloses Unterfangen, weil Frodo ihn jedes Mal zum Schweigen brachte.

„Na schön, ich weiß, wo ich stehe", murmelte Bilbo

.„Was ist dann passiert?" fragte ein kleiner blonder Zwerg neben Frodo. „Hat der Elb Seine Majestät eingesperrt?"

„Ahh, nun ja, es sah aus als wäre das das…"

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür krachend aufgestoßen und ein unbekannter Zwerg spähte durch die Türöffnung, um allen zu sagen, dass die Schlacht nun vorbei und gewonnen war. Während sie über all die verlorene Arbeitszeit, sammelten die Zwergenmütter ihre Kinder ein und bedankten sich anschließend bei Bofur dafür, dass er die Kleinen so viele Stunden unterhalten hatte. Anscheinend waren gute Geschichten und lebendige Erzählungen eines der wenigen Mittel, ein Zwergenkind über längere Zeit zu unterhalten und Bofurs Geschichtenerzählen war für die Mütter eine wunderbare Erholung gewesen. Als er ihren Worten von seinem Sitzplatz aus zuhörte, war Bilbo sehr dankbar, dass Frodo nicht jeden Tag solch ein tatkräftiges Energiebündel war.

„Es sieht aus, als hätten die hätten die Wände sehr gut gehalten", sagte Bofur mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Ich könnte schwören, dass die Orks keinen Verstand haben, wenn sie versuchen, sich auf diese Weise in den Erebor zu schleichen. Aber leider ist unser Heim für sie einfach zu verlockend." Liebevoll tätschelte er den Steinboden. „Niemand wird den Erebor den Händen der Zwerge jemals wieder entreißen. Nicht mit einem Durin auf dem Thron."

„Ja, genau!" erwiderten die Zwergenfrauen.

„Nun kommt, meine lieben Beutlin-Hobbits", sagte Bofur. Er zog sie aus dem Raum hinaus auf den Gang und ging mit schnellen Schritten die Treppen hinauf. „Lasst uns sehen, wie es Thorin und dem Rest an diesem verregneten Abend gegen diese scheußlichen Orks ergangen ist."

Bei dem vertrauten Namen spitzte Frodo seine Ohren. „Onkel! Onkel? Werden wir jetzt den König treffen?"

„Ich glaube schon."

Sie bogen öfter ab, als Bilbo zählen konnte, doch schließlich kamen sie in ein kleines Gemach, das mit dem Thronsaal verbunden war. Bofur sagte, es wurde offiziell als „Königlicher Kriegsraum" bezeichnet, aber die Gemeinschaft nannte es stattdessen gerne „Thorins Denkraum". Bei dieser Erklärung entfuhr Bilbo ein Schnauben. Der Gedanke, dass Thorin, der sich selbst als Zwerg der Tat bezeichnete, in einem staubigen alten Zimmer saß, umgeben von überall verstreuten Urkunden, war für ihn nur schwer vorstellbar. Natürlich hatte Bilbo den König nur in Zeiten des Abenteuers und des Kampfes gekannt, deshalb gab es unter all der rauen und stolzen Männlichkeit vielleicht doch eine intellektuelle Seite.

„Wir sind da", verkündete Bofur laut. Alle im Raum wandten sich um und starrten sie an, sowohl Bekannte als auch Fremde. Der König und seine Neffen standen am Kopf des Tisches, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Und unser Lieblingsdieb ist wieder da."

„Also haben mich meine Augen und Ohren nicht getäuscht", flüsterte der König. „Bilbo Beutlin…"

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o° °o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


End file.
